A Clouded Dilemma
by mischief-bound
Summary: Katniss was taken by the Capitol after the Quarter Quell instead of Peeta. Now the illusion is placed that Katniss is dead and Peeta must move on to try to avenge Katniss' "death".
1. The Lie

**Simply, if Katniss was taken by the Capitol instead of Peeta. I know this has been done before but I want to put my own spin on it.**

**Spoilers for Mockingjay, Catching Fire and The Hunger Games**

**This story will switch between Katniss and Peeta's POV for reactions in both the Capitol and District 13**

**Welcome to 'A Clouded Dilemma'**

**Sorry for possibly the worst story name of all time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Katniss POV**

The fact that I wasn't dead put me under the impression that I was in for worse. Making that move in the arena would now result in being made an example to those who go against the Capitol. Possible torture and damage they could do to me spun through my head and a sick feeling of dread and regret laid in my stomach. My recent attempts of trying to kill myself were in vain as none were successful, I find myself filled with determination to find a quicker way for my life to end. A new goal was ahead of me and that was to find Peeta, kill ourselves and do whatever comes after death. I couldn't leave him behind in this upcoming nightmare.

I had a problem to top it off because I have no plan on how to reach these goals. There is no weapon or item in the room that can possibly do the job. Maybe knocking myself was the only option after all but this is not the end of my resistance. Just because there isn't anything that can help me in this room, it doesn't mean that there isn't some outside. If it came to it, we could try suffocating ourselves.

I sat up, taking a few moments to wait for the room to steady. I slowly shifted so that my legs were out of the thin sheet that covered my body. I stumbled out of bed and approached the door hoping that it wouldn't be locked. Luck seemed to be on my side today as the door opened, I formed a small plan to push past the nurse but the figure on the other side of the door made me freeze. This was no nurse, this was President Snow.

Luck was definitely on my side. I cleared my head and lunged at President Snow, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. Whilst aiming for a kick to his face, I realized my mistake as peacekeepers that had been guarding the door attack me. I fought but I was no match to the peacekeepers strength. Once I had gotten a hit in the leg, I fell to the ground. I hadn't even delivered a proper blow towards President Snow.

The Peacekeepers picked me up like I was a rag doll and half threw me onto the bed. One restrained me on the bed while the other got plastic ropes to hold me down. Since kicking and scratching was no longer an option, I resorted to growling at the Peacekeepers who didn't react the slightest. I spat in their faces, causing them to flinch but they were no longer in my spitting range as they had moved towards their stations at the door. They had restrained my arms, legs and torso to the bed.

President Snow had moved himself to a cream couch beside my bed while I was being held down. I ignored his existence as it agitated me to a point where I wasn't able to think straight, I glared at the white ceiling above me hoping he would leave once he didn't get a response.

"I would say it's a pleasure to see you again but I find myself wishing increasingly that we'd just let you and Peeta die with the berries in the first place." My stomach seems to strain at the mention of Peeta's name. "Now before you barrel me over with questions, I feel that I should remind you that you have information the I want and I have the information you want. This could be easily passed over without methods of torturing."

What information did I know? The rebellions would probably be the most obvious but I was sure that the Capitol knew most of the things I knew excluding Twill and Bonnie from District Eight and the mockingjay symbol. Strength grew within me as I learn that my knowledge can be used as a leverage against the Capitol, even if I didn't know anything that would be of worth to them. "That's the reason you haven't killed me, you want what I know and once I tell you an execution will be planned for me." I notice I've slipped up in ignoring him and decide that the tactic's over, I turn my head to Snow.

The President pulled a television remote off a sleek cream bedside table with no answer to my accusation. He turned the large screen in the far left corner of the room. I can't view the screen so well since I'm unable to sit up. The moment I think of this, my bed shifts upwards into a seating position. I guess that there must be a button President Snow pressed or something along those lines. Unfortunately, I'm as close to strangling President Snow as where I was before the bed was adjusted.

The screen shows a rerun, plainly obvious as the President is delivering a speech to a large crowd. Sorrow lies on President Snow's features but I find myself wondering whether to believe that the president has any sorrow at all considering all he cares about is himself. He finishes up the speech with words of great loss and am instantly concerned for who has died. I am speechless as a photo of myself at the beginning of the Quarter Quell is presented on the screen. Is Peeta dead? Are they presenting I'm supposed to feel alone?

A clip begins to play on the screen, a summary of my life in the games. A feeling that I'm missing out on something presses down on me as clips without Peeta are played. I go along with it as it shows the Quarter Quell. I cringe as I see Johanna cut into my arm. There's me hitting the forcefield and the arena under chaos, there's a clip of me surrounded by doctors and ends with my body laying in a coffin. The words "rest in peace" flash on the screen and I am both livid and confused by it. Shots of the crowd crying over their victor fill the screen and I turn away in disgust. Their shallow minds can't understand that I don't know them and wouldn't get teary over their misfortunes. I feel sick and I register that I will never see those I love again unless it's on a screen. They think I'm dead.

Out of the corner of my eye the President seems amused by my reaction with his sick humor, I turn away from him and audibly exhale, overwhelmed with frustration.

"I'm assuming that you want to hear the rest of the story. Keep in mind that we had an agreement never to lie to one another is still in place." He pauses as if he wants to play with my emotions which is probably the reason.

"Don't waste your breath," I cut in harshly. "Tell me about my family and friends."

President Snow raises his eyebrows slightly, it feels like I'm being questioned of my authority. "That is precisely what I was going to say," he says too innocently for my taste. "District Twelve has been bombed and set aflame so none of your friends are there. You may be able to find their bones and remains there."

I try to move under the plastic but am unable to succeed. I resort to cursing him instead and scream insults. My eyes tear up as I yell and manage to rip my left arm out of the restraint. He killed Prim, Mother and Gale. Maybe those were really their screams coming from the jabberjays in the arena. When was District Twelve destroyed? All the people who I grew up with were gone along with my home. I moved my left arm to my right and began trying to undo the latch on it when an alarmed nurse comes in. I struggle harder and continue moving so the nurse can't get hold of my arm. The peacekeepers from earlier enter the room and hold me down as I'm sedated.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I would love to hear suggestions from you readers and I would love to become a better writer from this so I allow all criticism.**

**Next chapter will be Peeta's POV**

**Hopefully POV changes don't annoy you. I want to do this in a way that doesn't irritate people so hopefully I can somehow magically pull it off.**


	2. The Truth

**Sorry for the delay. I can blame it on a writers block but really I am lazy...**

**Hopefully Peeta's POV isn't too strange and weird and horrible and insert bad describing word here.**

**Peeta's POV**

I haven't been able to achieve anything but I'm planning. It's been five days since the arena and I maintain a dazed state for those surrounding when I'm focusing on an escape from District Thirteen and a rescue for Katniss.

I've been introduced the District Thirteen standard of living which beats the arena's too many times to count. Though there may not be physical pain sometimes it feels like my mind is screaming for an easy pathway. I daze off, remembering the first events that happened after I was taken in by District Thirteen.

I had been isolated in a small room by myself with no option of escaping as every time I did the guards would glare at me and push me back in. It felt like the Capitol's treatment almost, I questioned whether I was really an ally for District Thirteen. The questioned had bugged my mind up to the point where I thought I might be executed by District Thirteen. I didn't attempt anything rash by trying to attack the guards, the only way I was going to get out was by outsmarting them.

Visitors were only permitted to come inside and visit me. The first visitor that came in was Haymitch, he seemed to be suffering from withdrawal from the alcohol. The only reason I wanted him there was for him to answer my questions.

"How's Katniss?" I asked once he leaned against the furthest wall from my position.

"I don't know." His tone implied that he didn't care either, my hands clenched together forming fists as I felt rage.

"Is she ignoring you for the double deal? Where is she? She hasn't come round, is she even well?" I asked.

The door to my room opened again and Finnick was there, looking slightly better than the last time I had seen him but rather haggard. He acknowledged Haymitch's presence with a simple not and came to sit beside me on the end of the bed. He seems to have expected that situation to be tense.

Haymitch rolled his eyes at Finnick before he turned his attention towards me. I noticed that he didn't seem to be able to look me in the eye. "Look kid, it's time to move on. She's in the Capitol's bloody hands, probably dead by now." He used the same tone he had been using for the whole conversation.

"What?" I asked rather rudely with a harsh edge.

Haymitch sighed and a flash of sorrow had flashed across his face for a moment. "What do I have to speak for you to understand?" he asked rhetorically in a whiny tone. I was positive he was in a bad mood from withdrawal. "Look," he says nonchalantly. "She's as good as gone. Feel free to wallow with a bottle, Haymitch's therapy has a high reputation." He paused dramatically. "Oh wait, that's right. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A DRINK, AM I?" he yelled towards the door so the guards heard him. If I hadn't had been so focused on the topic at hand then I would have been worried about whether the guards were to enter or not.

"Pull yourself together, where is she really?" I look towards Finnick a denial of Haymitch's claim.

Finnick gave me a grim look. "I'm sorry, Peeta."

I felt like running, this feeling was now having a habit of coming over me often. Instead, I pull myself together and blame my problems on Haymitch. I glared at him like he was a sick, disgusting animal and nothing more. "You said you'd save her," I muttered coldly. My volume began to rise as I edged closer to hysteria. "We had a deal, what kind of deal is that? You're worth nothing, you don't deserve anybody. No wonder you're going to spend the rest of your life with a freaking bottle."

All the emotion of Haymitch's face seemed to have transformed, I almost believed myself that he was distressed over Katniss. "Maybe Katniss is better off than we are, it was probably going to happen anyway," Haymitch said.

That angered me, he basically just said he was doing a favor for Katniss by killing her. "No, it wasn't probably going to happen. It happened because of you, you as good as killed her yourself. Do you even have any friends? No, you don't. You don't have any friends because they're having as much fun as Katniss is right now. I was actually beginning to believe that you cared for us when under all your act you don't."

"You foul mouth. You're a naive boy and as blind as a mole rat. Katniss probably wouldn't shed a tear over your death, she'd pick up and move on. You got caught in the lie and can't see that Katniss never cared about you, hell, you were so smitten that even when you found out you came running back like the little puppy you are."

Finnick decided it was his moment to step in. "Haymitch," he warned. Finnick's way of saying it had such an eerie feeling, like a teacher going to scold at a child.

The only response Finnick got was an eye roll, he seemed to get a lot of them from Haymitch. "Have fun without me." He exited the room and muffled noises from outside could be heard as Haymitch exchanged insults with the guards by the door.

"I should break that off," Finnick said after a few moments of silence. "I'll see you 'round Peeta... and ignore all that stuff Haymitch is jabbering on about, withdrawals and pressure."

I kicked my mattress at the thought of the memory. I needed Haymitch to get to Katniss and my attitude that had gotten in the way of the persuading techniques I was trying to use against him. I couldn't bring myself to regret the words I'd spoken as I haven't forgiven Haymitch.

My paintings line the walls of my allocated room. At first the leaders of District Thirteen were against the idea of me wasting resources on paint until my doctor recommended it for my mental health. The paintings don't comfort me while I'm trying unsuccessfully to gain some sleep but making them helps me get along. It's like the saying "it's always better to tell somebody", instead of telling somebody I paint.

I lay on my bed when I hear a soft knock at my door. I groaned and hoped it was a worker of some sort, everybody else seemed to want to yell at me. I opened the door to let meet eyes with Katniss' sister, Prim. She smiles weakly at me, the expression she wears is rather fake.

"Prim, what brings you here?" I asked kindly, hiding my nervous attitude. I hope it isn't another talk on Katniss, I can't bear to go through the points of my mistakes. My hand clenches the door tightly.

Prim glances down at her shoes before meeting my eyes with a solid, sorrow expression. This isn't a good sign and my heart rate increases. I wasn't expecting it to be good news in the beginning but this seems to be a confirmation.

"Peeta," she begins wearily. "There's something you should know that I don't think anyone has cared to tell you. Truthfully, we're not supposed to tell you as they think it'll tear you apart but you have the right to know. There shouldn't be any lies and secrets, we should be working together."

"Is this about Katniss?" I asked and immediately regret it with the teary look of her eyes. She's had too many doubts about her sister living that anybody can handle.

"No, no. This isn't about her." Her voice lingers around the word 'her' that makes me suspect that she can't bare to say her name. "It's about District Twelve. It's gone Peeta. It doesn't anymore and whoever's been telling you things are fine there, it isn't. We got bombed by the Capitol and the lucky ones escaped."

I frowned, instantaneously thinking of my family. "My family?" I asked hopefully. I take a large swallow and my apprehension cannot get any larger.

I can't comprehend how Prim felt delivering the news with a timid shake of the head. I feel oddly as if I've unsuspectedly been stabbed in the stomach, part of me even wants to scream at Prim in denial of her news but I could never yell at her with those innocent eyes. "Thank you," I stammer out whilst trying to form a mask along my facial features. I gesture for her to move outside, feeling so many different feelings I might as well break down. My hand hurts from gripping the door too firmly.

Her body posture presents that she wants to stay as she hesitantly leaves the room, giving me the same weak smile she entered with and closing the door behind her. I let out a heavy sigh as she leaves, feeling like hitting something. I grab the first thing I see, a painting. I tear the canvas, destroying it but to see the ruins of the painting make me feel worse. I flung it across the room in disinterest.

I feel like running, or throwing myself in some sort of danger that'll occupy my mind as it always seemed to in the games. Running in Distict Thirteen won't help, it's nature makes me want to escape. There's another knock at the door that doesn't ease my emotions. I take a soothing breath, eyes closed and breath out with a heavy sigh.

The person on the other side of the door gets impatient. "Peeta," a feminine voice calls.

I open the door to see Delly Cartwright, arms crossed and an expression that's crossed between annoyance and pity.

"I know about my family, if that's what you plan to tell me." I closed the door on her face feeling gutted and empty. I may have heard a faint whimper from the opposing side of the door that's too easy to ignore.

My breathing becomes slightly panicked as I edge closer towards hysteria on the truth that's been placed before me. Maybe the lies are easier than the truth...I blame my parents death on District 13. They're just like the capitol, they existed all along yet refused to help us with the selfishness. They don't tell you anything unless it looks upon them in a positive view and they couldn't even make the right decision when it came to Katniss.

Tired of the useless life I have in District 13, I decide to make an escape attempt even as impossible as it sounds. I have nobody to live for, I might as well leave with risk to my own life. They probably wouldn't miss me for who I am, they'll miss the person who was supposed to promote their rebellion.

I thought it would be a failing mission to throw myself all out at the guards but to this point I don't care. The guards turn to glare at me as I open my door, I decide to not acknowledge them and wait to see if they'll address me. As expected, when I turn to walk down the corridor I feel something poke me in the back. Turning around I get the view of a barrel of a gun right in my face.

"Where are you going?" one of the guards inquired with a stern voice.

"Bathroom," I say thinking of the first thing that had come to my head. Previously I had been permitted three bathroom breaks a day and a guard would always accompany me.

The stern guard seems to look at me in a criticizing way up and down. This is a normal routine for him as his always skeptical of my true intentions when I ask for something such as water. He doesn't notice that I seem on edge oddly.

"Leave him alone," the other guard said who I've come to know to as Pheollick. "Do I have to start an interrogation when you need to pee?" he rhetorically asked the other guard. From my observations I would guess the stern guard was the hierarchy of the two and Pheollick spent most of his time annoying stern guard.

Stern guard's mood didn't improve as he gave Pheollick an icy look. My guess was that there was an unknown threat in those eyes as Pheollick shrank back.

I pushed the barrel of the gun out of my face. "Can I go now?" I ask harshly.

"Take him," Stern guard ordered Pheollick.

I began walking down the corridor, not caring whether Pheollick was agreeing to follow me but I gathered with the exaggerated groan I heard from behind that he was.

A turn to the left at the end of the corridor and five rooms down, on the left is the showers and rest rooms. I walk in, observing the bathroom more than usual as I'm trying to find a method of escape. Pheollick doesn't come inside the bathrooms because he prefers to stand outside the doorway with a gun, I personally think his standing out there to show off his so called "cool" look.

I know I've already looked all over the room for a getaway and there doesn't seem to be any new ones popping up any time soon. Keeping in mind that it would only be a minute or two before Pheollick came to investigate, I enter out. It was a failed attempt but once I walk out of the bathroom it doesn't seem like it will fail too bad at all. Pheollick is chatting with a red haired girl with freckles splayed over her face. I don't look long enough to see their possible relationship. I take off down the hall expecting a cry from the girl facing me but am met with silence. I assume that girl must fancy Pheollick.

Having no idea where I can possibly escape, I begin wondering around sometimes running and sometimes walking until a lone figure grabs me by the arm. I find myself locking gazes with the innocent eyes of Prim.

"I can scream you know," Prim threatens with a slightly wavering voice.

**That's my very bad attempt at ending a chapter dramatically**

**Promise to update sooner!**

**Probably Peeta's POV due to the fact he doesn't even know that Katniss is "dead"**

**I like to thank my reviewers so hopefully this doesn't annoy any readers of the story.**

**Thanks to these lovely good hearted people for reviewing:**

**Peeta4ever- **Yeah there was Peeta in this chapter so hopefully it came to your expectations. Thank you for giving me a positive review and whatever amount of seconds or minutes it took to write it.

**bloodsucking vampire girl**- My advice to you would be to actually read the hunger games, up to catching fire. But thanks for the review bus buddy!

**suspiciousness**- I truly find myself doubting whether you bothered to read this chapter at all since I know you haven't read the Hunger Games.

**vivalajuicy94**- Thanks for the compliment on my story. People like you are so nice. I probably had a major gasp when I saw your review because it makes me really happy reading them.

**eeyorescastle**- Yeah, I am writing more. Might have come as a surprised that I updated with the large delay with this chapter's updating. Lovely user name by the way and thanks for reviewing and your comments.

**samira parsa**- It's good that your in love with my story, his single. A Clouded Dilemma even has it's own dating website and every thing. Haha, a bad attempt as a joke from me. Thanks for being the first reviewer to this story. You. Are. Amazing.

**So...enough of that, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Feel free to criticize.**


	3. Code 66

**Wow I actually updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother doing this and I know I didn't in the last chapter but I don't own the Hunger Games and I honestly can't be bothered something humorous in here like all those other authors.**

I'm not escaping today but I can cover my tracks. I pull my arm out of her grasp. "Are you scared of me?" I asked, appearing confused.

Prim bit down on her bottom lip in thought. "I don't trust you," she answered simply after a moment. "I don't know you well enough to do that." Guilt was plain along her features and I suspected that she felt guilty for not being able to trust me. "I want to trust you, Peeta." Prim wound a blonde strand of hair around her finger instead of looking into my eyes. When she looked up, it was with determination. "I answered your question so I think it is fair that you can answer mine. What are you doing?"

"I was just getting some food." My tone is of the casual sort, I doubt whether she will be able to notice I'm lying. Emotions are running wild in my head, it takes a lot of will to stand still.

Prim's gaze hardens. "I'm not foolish enough to fall for that, you wouldn't be able to get food if you went with the restrictions." She paused and gave me a glance that made me feel like I had a low intelligence level. "It's also in the opposite direction," Prim says. "You've never been there have you?" she questions. If it weren't for the situation I think Prim would've laughed at me, I really did choose the wrong excuse.

"Er...no, I haven't been to the cafeteria." I was thankful that the topic had strayed from what I was doing to whether I had been to the cafeteria or not. "How is the cafeteria?" I asked. I was eager for this conversation to end, it was already as bad as it was.

From Prim's reaction to my question, I know my effort to quit the tense conversation was worth nothing. Nothing eases and she's regarding me in disbelief. "I don't enjoy the cafeteria and I think you mustn't like being in your room all day either." She took a deep exasperated breath. "Peeta, do I have to scream or are you going to go back to your room by yourself?" She paused before adding "Can I trust you to do that?" She takes in my frozen expression. "You are not going to get yourself anywhere by trying to escape Peeta. Most likely consequence is that you will fail and be put in isolation longer. If you turn back you can have a chance."

We're getting some looks from other people lingering around the corridor, luckily they don't seem to have the knowledge to know that I'm meant to be guarded and locked away in my new room. "Let's go over here," I say and pull her over to a bench outside an office. We both sit down on the bench, Prim sitting as far away from me as possible. "Can't you support that I'm going to leave to save your sister?" I ask. I feel bad for bringing up the touchy topic.

Prim's angry at me, I'm positive I won't be getting her trust for the rest of my lifetime. "And how are you going to get there?" she asked. "How are you going to save her? How are you going to get past all those guards? How do you know she isn't gone already? It's s suicide mission Peeta, she wouldn't want you doing this. When father died my mother wouldn't do anything and I'm sure she has held a grudge against mother to this day because of it. She wouldn't want you to waste your life away after she's gone." Prim's eyes were slightly teary but she still showed strength. "I'm going to get the guards."

My moods dampened from each question Prim told me and it is worse knowing that she was right. "I'll just go back by myself," I give in with a low murmur. I know my chance at escaping is never going to come back, whether this counts as a chance as an escape. I had no chance with my sense of direction, the place seemed like a maze and it was new to me.

Prim pursed her lips for a moment, trying to decide whether she could trust me or not I suspect. "I will follow you to your room and if you go in the wrong direction, you can be sure that I'll start screaming."

"Thanks." I'm shocked that she let me get by on this. I turned around in the direction I came from and freeze, these walls and rooms are foreign to me. "I don't remember where my room was," I said. I'm not happy calling it my room but there is nothing else to call it, I have to accept the fact that it will be my new room.

A nod was the response I got from Prim. She began to lead me, I caught sight of a guard obviously in search of me but mustn't have known my appearance. You wouldn't expected a person strolling down the corridor with a young teenager to be someone who had escaped captivation. They don't seem to be the highest in training these troops, I had thoughts that I could sneak back into my room without being seen. That didn't seem like a bad idea, Pheollick's face as well as the stern guards will hold my entertainment as they would keep my mind of deaths and pathetic rebellions that feel the need to lie every now and then.

"Prim, do you think I can sneak back in without them noticing?" I ask.

At first Prim didn't appear to have heard me and I'm about to repeat my question when she speaks. "They aren't trained at all those troops. We're in plain view and are still yet to make an effort to conceal ourselves. I thought they went through training." Disappointment was laced in every one of Prim's words. "They couldn't be capable of helping anybody and I still suffer the torture of boasting words about these troops from officials."

"Officials?" I wonder what Prim could be doing speaking to an official on a day to day basis.

Prim raised her eyebrows towards me, it was the same look as before that made me feel like I had done something incredibly stupid or out of line. "Do I have to explain officials for you Peeta?" she says lightly, even when Prim's commenting on this she speaks in a kind voice. "Their name is self-explanatory."

Now it's my turn to give Prim a funny look as she tells me facts that aren't necessary. "I meant to ask why you're speaking with the officials, no offense intended."

Prim regards me as a sane person again. "Oh, sorry. With many people coming from District Twelve I'm always getting those kind of questions like 'whose making the decisions?'. It is annoying when they continue to bug me but we are all looking for the same answers and need a helping hand." She thought for a moment and small lines appeared on her face, somebody as young as Prim shouldn't have creases along her features from stress. "I also talk to the officials trying to gain information about...stuff, you know. How the capitol is, what Snow's doing and whether we're going to win the rebellion or now." Her words are slightly airy, I have a theory that she hounds the officials about Katniss. I'm glad somebody is putting in effort to see to Katniss's survival.

At the reminder of Katniss through my thoughts, my throat constricts slightly and is now dry. I start to speak but it comes out croaky so I try to clear it as quietly and quickly as possible. We come to an area that I think is quite close to my room, I spy and group of troops around the corner talking tensely over an electronic device.

"I think it's time we snuck around the place," I said to Prim. "Are you ready?"

Prim shakes her head meekly. "I think I trust you to go back to your room now...I'll get you caught out by the guards. You're really close, it's just the first left and the second right. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you which one your room is."

I'm surprised that Prim trusts me this early and part of me was thinking similar to whether Prim could trust me to return to my room. I hold out my hand for a handshake, Prim shakes the hand softly while I mutter words of thanks to her.

Once Prim has left, my mind is focused on whether I want to return or not but with all information that has been delivered to me, I cannot find a will. While I'm planning my escape I may as well embarrass District 13, it wouldn't even take much to embarrass them.

I slink around the walls using my knowledge on looking unsuspicious and blending in easily. I come to an area of familiarity. I follow the instructions Prim gave me almost getting caught by a guard once, I cleverly convinced him that I was my own stunt double. These were the worst guards I've seen in my life, even lower than the old District 12 standard.

When I come to the corridor of my room with a peek around the corner I almost burst out laughing and give myself away. Pheollick was standing there with the same girl from before having some kind of argument. He hadn't learnt his lesson from last time.

"Your broke your promise!" the girl screeched with tears running down her face. "You said you would choose me over work and here you are, breaking that promise like it's nothing more than chopped liver."

I felt like I was intruding when hearing all of this conversation but I also found it slightly amusing with the way her words could fit into one of those sappy, Capitol, romantic shows.I was ninety percent sure that I was not going to have any struggle when attempting to enter my room.

The girl continued to bellow at a trembling Pheollick, I felt mean when a smirk rose onto my face. District 13 was a rotten place and they were leading themselves to death by throwing these troops into the battle.

I get into my room and flop down on my bed. I could try and get some sleep but the sirens alerting my escape rule out that option. The girls screams can be heard in my room and it's hurting my ears from inside my room, what Pheollick is going through outside my room is something worthy of a torture chamber.

As time passed in my room my head was pounding with annoyance and frustration. The amount of time that had gone by was unknown by me but I take it as quite a while, that girl had even stopped her banshee performance and returned to her room I'm presuming. I wonder whether District 13 is a hard place to escape from, with my experience so far it may be a lie to scare us.

I find myself falling into a dream, this dream would hold no comfort for me and can be referred to as a nightmare.

_It was cold, frost laced the beautifully landscaped lawns. It wasn't snowing, it was raining glass. My breath came in short, heavy pants as I attempted to dodge the pieces of glass but they continued to sink into my skin as I ran across the lawns to an unknown threshold._

_"Peeta!" a chorus of familiar voices screamed. The combined sound was haunting and echoed mystifyingly._

_I saw a blurred figure in the distance and ran, glass continued to hit and blood cotinued to seep through my clothing but I push onwards. My legs were begginning to feel weak and wobbly. As I charge towards the blurred figure it seems I'm getting closer until it all signs of this blurred figure disappear. _

_"Peeta!" the voices yell yet again. The only change from the first time is that they don't stop chanting my name with wails of sorrow and anger. "Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!"_

_A harsh voice comes through all of the yelling of my name. "Mellark!" the voice yells so loud that my eyes close as a reflex and my ears feel like they've been delivered a blow._

When I closed my eyes in the dream, I opened my eyes in real life which confuses myself. I feel horrible and I know this comes from the dream but all the details of my dreams are foggy, I can't remember it to a proper precision.

I groan as I see the face of Stern Guard looming over me. "Go away," I grumble. I knew my words were useless before they came out of my mouth.

"Not until we get an explanation of your performance a few hours ago." He face shows signs of fatigued, all signs of his body posture and expression displays that Stern Guard is majorly pissed.

Now all the details of what I did to make a fool out of guards come back. "How about I felt like giving you a test?" The temptation of driving Stern Guard up the wall is one to good to throw away. District 13 will learn not to mess with my life.

The Stern Guard isn't amused which satisfies my intentions. "A test? Are you mad?" Aggravation rings through his tones.

"Well, I was competing in the games," I answer offhandedly. "Aren't I supposed to be mad? For a set of troops you are unintelligent beyond belief. How long did it take for you to figure out where I was?" I ask.

The look on Stern Guard's face says it all, he had only just found me. "That's why we're getting you a tracker," he responded strictly and strode out of my room without another word. He slammed the door, earning a smirk from me. I never knew I could be that irritable. My smirk only lasted a couple of seconds as other thoughts came over me.

It's been a few days since my "stunt" as Stern Guard calls it. I haven't seen Pheollick in sight except for one time when he was scrubbing the tiles outside the toilets. Nobody was allowed into my room as I was under even stricter security, they haven't put the tracker in me yet and I willed for it to never come to that.

There was one visit permitted from Prim and I presume the cause of that being allowed was that she was persistent and the officials wanted some time off from questions concerning Katniss. She had given information relating to my recent attempt as escape. As it looked like when I wasn't attempting to escape and was fooling around by making a mess with the guards, District Thirteen judged that I was doing well with emotions. There was rumours about me coming out of isolation and fighting for the rebellion by promoting it. It then became my plan to gain the reputation of what they wanted me to be and their trust before launching a rescue mission for Katniss.

This morning is significant as when I got up I'm told I have somebody to go see. I'm led by a group of four guards because I'm supposably a danger to myself and others as they put it. I was in quite a sour mood and the presence of the guards makes it increasingly irritable for myself.

"Who am I meeting?" I ask. The five of our footsteps make it sound like there's a stampede with the pace we're moving at and the fact that we all stomp quite a bit instead of lightly treading to destinations.

In response to my question a guard who is boasting and full of self confidence looks down on me like an experiment in a laboratory. "Oh, so you don't know?" he asks teasingly. He has a wheezy voice that clicks with his personality.

I've been wounding up these guards for days making it evident when someones intention is to annoy. "The person that runs this place?" I guess, I try to make it look like I don't care. Looking for any I might as well be taking guesses and seeing the reactions on their faces.

Any look of satisfaction on the guards face has vanished. "Go to your fiance."

He was trying to irritate me but he had stepped over the line so in retaliation I stuck out my foot and with the wheezy guard being untrained, slipped over.

Stern Guard turns on the wheezy trooper. "Tripping over your own feet. Do you think about reputation! We're already up to our knees in trouble thanks to this kid and your already proving his stunt right."

The wheezy guards gets to his feet, cursing occasionally but otherwise making no further address towards me as we make our way to the person who runs this place.

We get to a door marked "Conference Room B". There is five at the least security checks that the guards had to undergo. Before entering the room all my guards stiffened their posture and straightened with their heads held high. The wheezy guard took this opportunity to stand behind me and push me into the room by my shoulders, not loosening his grip even after the push and leading me to the table. I was going to attempt to move away when a woman's voice rang through the room. "He's going to be the new face of the rebellion and your close to mangling it." He voice was stricter than Stern Guards and each syllable rang with discipline with no sign of sympathy. "You're dismissed," she said to the guards and they filed out one by one.

I stand behind the moderately sized, round table. A larger rectangular table is leaning against one of the walls upside-down. As I stand there I take in the appearance of the leader of District Thirteen. She may be between the forty-fives and towards sixty though I was never good at estimating ages. Silver, shoulder length hair lines her pale face. "Take a seat, Peeta." Her voice holds neither warmth or threat.

I take the seat across from her, feeling alert. I sit up straight in my chair rather than leaning back and relaxing into the wood. This woman conducted District Thirteen and District Thirteen had not proven to be my friends yet, they were beginning to prove themselves as my enemies.

"I'm President Coin of District Thirteen, I am assuming that I am not your favourite person at the moment but we need you Peeta," Coin stated. "If you will co-operate than we will need you. If you show traits unlike those we need such as the performance a couple of days ago then we will have to press charges."

I was taken aback. "Charges?" I repeated questionably.

Coin nodded. "Should we have let any escaped convict get away with such a crime?"

She answered with a question, if she did that once more then it will send me over the edge. I was more confused with the word she used to describe me instead of her answering a question with a question. "When did I become a convict?" I stay mannerable for the chance that I may be mistaken.

"You've shown no intention of being of our side, the most you ever did was not escape. We need you to show that you are against the Capitol by promoting the rebellion, you need to be the new Mockingjay. We need your voice, Peeta Mellark. Everyone in Panem does."

It sounds like I'm an idol for this rebellion and it bugs me that I'm supposed to replace Katniss' role in these events. "Can we get Katniss back?" I ask.

Her eyes turn on me and I would do almost anything to get her to look away. "Getting Ms. Everdeen is a suicide mission. All our troops lives for just one girl's. It's a risk we can't take and Katniss Everdeen is nowhere near the worth of one thousand lives. Innocent people will get in the way."

The door opens with such force that the door handle creates a hole in the plaster wall. An out of breath trooper stood with a gun held at the ready. "Code 66," he panted.

Coin blanched in response to this "code 66" comment, I never knew the President could look like an exact representation of a ghost. I arose from my chair, waiting to hear this dire news.

A number of guards were beginning to appear in the same state as the first, occasionally one or two were fit and looked like proper soldiers. They moved up, bustling President Coin and moving her towards the door.

"Stop!" she demanded for the fifth time, the soldiers finally froze. "Why can't I stay in this room? It's got multiple levels of security."

"Will that work when a grenade or missile is launched at your door?" one of the guards questioned like he was talking to a baby. I admired that trooper, he was showing courage by saying that to the President even if it was idiotic.

Coin glared at the trooper with the nerve to mistreat her. "How did they get in?" she asked. I think she may have been avoiding pointing out that the trooper was right about explosive weapons and was shifting the topic with this question.

I approached the doorway where the many guards were standing, it was plain to my eyes that we were under an attack of some sort. I observed many of the expressions from around the room which didn't explain anything but something that caused a high level of panic.

"I'm afraid we don't know President. We're afraid somebody may have let them in," the first guard answered. He grabbed Coin's arm to make another attempt at pulling her out of the room.

President Coin didn't move, it seemed as if she was calculating something. A few moments later she turned my way murderously. "You!" she accused with rage.

**Thank you for reading**

**Really, thank you for bothering to read all the way down here.**

**Can Peeta have a normal life? NO! The writer refuses this and the whole point of that attack thing is because this writer got tired of Coin talking to Peeta...**

**Thanks to the reviewers from Chapter 2, I normally respond with words but I'm not going to because in real life I know the people who reviewed and they haven't read the Hunger Games. I want to be honest with all you readers and out of the eight reviews I have received, four are from people I know in real life who have not read the Hunger Games. Sorry about that, I don't want to be an author who's obsessed with reviews.**

**OKay and lastly because I'm a MASSIVE nerd. Code 66 was in that chapter  
"Execute order 66" If anybody knows what order 66 is then I will be really happy and to bribe people to be bothered in telling me if they do know.  
I will give sneak peaks for every chapter for the rest of the story to the people who know what order 66 is. I might do little things like this for the rest of the story... **

**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!  
You're all awesome people **


End file.
